


No more dystopias, please!

by Theemin



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, First Love, Fluff, Guilt, Inspired by Novel, M/M, Meet-Cute, Nezumi has a name in this fic, Nezumi still has his family, No fixed update sechuled, On Hiatus, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Shion with glasses, Some Canon-Typical Violence, Some Plot, all that studying fucks your eyes up, like seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26989138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theemin/pseuds/Theemin
Summary: When there is no killer bee or corrupt government to threaten your life, it still doesn't mean that it's perfect.  Trying to make it better is good enough,too.
Relationships: Nezumi/Shion (No. 6)
Comments: 49
Kudos: 9





	1. Humble beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! This is the first work i've ever posted, so do bear with me as i learn the ropes of writer hood :)

A gust of cold wind bursts past green curtains, making the small room colder than before.  
The curtains swayed gracefully, as if in slow motion, becoming the wind itself, thinks Shion, still curled in his bed. He had been staring out this very window for the past half an hour—mostly because he had been quite rudely woken from his sleep because of a nightmare, so he chose to watch as the sky turned from the beautiful silver dawn that remembers him of a certain someone, to pink and red. He gently hauled himself from bed, and started his routine, firstly looking for his glasses, because his eyes started to hurt, and then went about his way.  
Life in the dorms of the co-ed highschool No.6 was as calm as one would expect for a recluse and almost friendless person to have: days pass by almost too fast, accompanied by the buzz of rowdy kids kept in an enclosed space (dumb move), a very much boring life one would say; but Shion thought otherwise.  
Living to a certain extent on his own was very freeing to him, and school never had been a problem to him, so he had a guranteed calmness about his day that spoke of a routine much cherished. Shion had thought that was all he wished for, and he was quite right, but having meet someone that had changed his worldview seemed to be the last missing piece in his meticulously kept puzzle called his life.  
Having meet Nezumi a while after he had started highschool had made the whole escape he had made from home become an even more pleasant experience. The two meet quite incidently (and as Shion put it, because they were destined to, to which Nezumi would scoff),in the school library.

* * *

_Shion quickly lowered himself to start gathering his books, mumbling apologies one after another to the boy he knocked into._  
_” Damn, are you always this fidgety?” the boy muttered, before he also squated down to gather the books. Shion, who was surprised by him, had raised his eyes to take a clear look at the other, and he was stunned. The boy seemed a little older than him, had clean cut hair, straight and shiny, black as the night, falling just under his chin, but his eyes were the true center piece that finished off the aristocratic sharp features, a deep silver that Shion likened to mercury, able to get under your skin._  
_He was slightly startled when some books were thrusted towards his face, looking up straight into those captivating eyes._  
_”Here... be more careful next time.” the other said, having made a pause himself when he had taken a good look at that clumsy boy. Any snide remark he had had fallen off his tongue, having been taken aback by the doll like look of the boy before him, who could only be a doll, because what else could have such a unique look? Big and innocent, peeking through feathery white hair, lilac colored eyes that had studied his face just moments before in awe, were now paired with a dark red blush that spread from his cheeks to his neck._  
_’He’s cute, i guess?’ thought Nezumi, but he stood up anyway, starting to go deeper in the library, at least he would have if not for the other calling after him._  
_”Wait!” called Shion on a whim,suddenly realizing he acted without thinking ” umm...could you tell me your name?” he looked hopefully at the other._  
_Trying to act like he wasn’t surprisingly flustered by the cute boy who looked at him over his glasses, he nonchalantly said ”Why.”_  
_”W-what? ”_  
_Nezumi sighed ,”Why do you want to know?”_  
_”Um,uh...”_  
_”If you will continue stammering, I’ll just get going...” he made a move to leave in jest, which jolted the boy in action._  
_”I don’t have a reason,I ..uhh..” stammered Shion, nervously pulling on his hair._  
_”...everyone calls me Nezumi.” said Nezumi, sighing once more, taking pity on the definitely socially awkward boy. Like a flower being touched by the first rays of sun, Shion sprung up from his sad puppy look to a beaming smile. ’Wow, easy to please, huh?’ thought Nezumi._  
_”Oh, thanks. I’m Shion!”_  
_”How fitting, a flower for a boy who bears resemblance to one.” smirked Nezumi._  
_Shion regained the previous blush in full force, too unprepared for that._  
_”As sorry I might be, I have to search for something at the moment. With great regret, I have to bid you adieu, mon fleur. ” He finished with a little bow, more than happy for an escape ._  
_Shion, taken aback by the whiplash of this conversation, could only give a giggle at the dramatic gesture, but hurriedly realized the boy already turned back,so he called after him :”Um, see you around!”._  
_Nezumi only waved without turning back; and as they say, the rest was history._

* * *

After that incident, Shion couldn’t help always keeping an eye out for that mysterious boy, who he doubted was named Nezumi, but could never summon the courage to aproach him. To his surprise, it was Nezumi who aproached him first, an old book in hand, asking if the table was taken, despite there being other tables completely free. Shion had been overjoyed then, to which Nezumi would add later,looking like a puppy waving his tail excitedly. It was also Nezumi who changed their status from friends to lovers, claiming he was too awkward to do it himself, and Shion was more than content with the whole situation. Though Nezumi had a harder time opening up, Shion didn’t feel neglected, since actions sometimes speak louder than words, but he still soaks up any info he’d get everytime, and, well, in his quite oversharing nature, Nezumi didn’t really have a lot to worry about, besides Shion being nosy as hell—he was still pissed off that he found out his name, by accident no less, before he could do a dramatic reveal. Damn teachers.

In about 15 minutes classes will start, and Shion still hadn’t even had breakfast yet. Hearing his phone ringing, Plastic Love playing as bgm to his rush (he had randomly heard it on their first date), he responded without even checking the caller, already knowing by the ringtone that it was Nezumi.  
”HI! I’m so sorry, i ..uh, overslept! I will see you in class ok?” Shion rushed, running through the halls—he can live without anyone knowing he actually fell asleep on toilet—hoping he’d reach the class in time, because the prof was wellknown for wanting everyone in class 5 minutes early.  
Nezumi only huffed, and the line clicked, which was an affirmative to Shion.  
Managing to get to class 10 minutes early felt like a miracle to him, but going in, he realized Nezumi wasn’t there. Going to his seat, already with phone in hand calling Nezumi, he got startled when a little bag was put on his table, the same ringtone he had playing by his side(he had coaxed Nezumi into changing it so they can match).  
It was Nezumi, who with an unimpressed glance, told him: ”Eat, you didn’t have breakfast. ” before turning around to go to his seat, uncaring of the glances thrown his way and Shions.  
Shion had been touched by the gesture, and wanted to say his thanks, but Nezumi only shot him a glare from his seat to shut him up. They usually don’t interact a lot in public, no big reason given, mostly because both, especially Nezumi, were private persons, Shion thought as he quickly ate the little cherry filled pastry Nezumi probably had to rush to get, heart sweetend by both the cherries and his gesture.  
Class passed quietly, and after Shion had disposed of his trash, he waited in class for Nezumi to finish his debate with the english teacher, on what he thinks was suposed to have been the meaning of a characters death in the novel they were reading in class, that started around 20 minutes ago and had somehow spiraled into how dyed fabric in that time would cost, which confused Shion as to how they got there, but the whole class was happy that Nezumi had distracted the teacher enough that they got a respite, while Shion was just happy to see him talk so passionantly.  
After a while, the teacher just got up and left him talking.  
”Uh, rude?? ” Shion, who walked up to him, could only laugh.  
”Let that woman enjoy her break”, he said jokingly. Nezumi only huffed and got up himself, slinging his backpack on his shoulder, but stoped his action when Shion had kissed his cheek.  
”That’s my thanks ”, he said with a smile.  
Nezumi was surprised only for a second,before he just gave a smaller smile in exchange, huffing afectionantly before he put his arm around his shoulder, leading him outside , ”Airhead. ” 


	2. Tidbits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone!  
> I'm quite sorry about the way this chapter turned out, turns out writing is harder than it looks. But it's still quite fun.  
> Though, writing when stressed isn't that swell  
> Also, does anyone know how to delete the end notes form the previous ch? I unticked the box, but they are still there, so just ignore them

Like any other normal day, classes came and went, and soon enough, it was lunchtime.  
Moving through the crowds, Shion kept close to Nezumi’s side, while ignoring the looks he’d get from other students. It had been like this since he was young; after all, it’s in a humans nature to be curious, but even curiousity shouldn’t be used as an excuse to be invasive.  
What’s more in a humans nature than protecting themselves? Sometimes, even with high loses, anyone is bound to first think of themselves, even to the expense of others—what’s right is always debateble, that Shion knew too well.  
With a small sigh, he continued his journey to the lunch hall, where upon arriving at their usual table, a sudden intruder appeared. Shion had been too busy eating his bento and admiring Nezumi who was reading and eating in such a graceful way he was becoming jealous--to realize Safu had ploped down on the seat in front of him.  
”Good to see you as smitten as always, Shion.” said Safu, a slight hint of envy in her voice. It made Nezumi raise his head and give her an empty look, before ignoring her completly.  
Shion, startled out of his reverie, started cleaning the table of his bits of fallen rice, before saying: ”Oh, Safu! Hi!”, acting oblivious to diffuse the situation. ’Seriously, what is up between those two?’  
”Hi, Shion.” she said with a softer smile now. ”So, did you start your science project?’’  
Saying that, Safu had succesfully managed to capture Shions attention for the remainder of the break, talking about how he will do it and how fun collecting samples from local biodiversity will be; which Nezumi didn’t take to kindly, but he ignored that, too.  
”Nezumi said that he will take me to a secret spot for some samples, too. Right?” said Shion with a bright smile in his direction, having no sense of personal space and leaning in too much.  
Pushing his face away a little, he said with a snort: ”Of course, your highness. How could a humble servant like me refuse?’’  
To that, Shion only gave a chuckle, but Safu wasn’t amused.  
”How could you talk like that when it’s you who made a promise?”  
Now it was Nezumi’s turn to not be amused, ”Why do you concern yourself with our matters? I didn’t hear Shion complain, so ...” but he couldn’t finish before Shion stood up, and with an uneasy smile tried to diffuse the situation. Again.  
”Guys, really, you shouldn’t...hum?”Shion had to stop, because his phone strated ringing.  
Pulling it out, he saw it was his mother and readily answered.  
”Hi,mom. Yeah...today? Umm, I guess i can...yes, love you too.” He ended the call with a small smile, but it dropped soon.  
”Sorry, Nezumi. I have to go meet my mom after school today.”  
Nezumi gave a dramatic sigh, and said in a mocking tone ”Leaving your boyfriend for your mother, sure you don’t have an oedipic complex?”  
”Nezumi!”


	3. The past is long, hard to forget--

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soo, i felt inspiration come and i just wrote it out  
> Maybe you'd see another one soon ;)  
> Also to keep on lookout, i thought it important to state: i don't have a very big knowledge on Shakespeare or other writers canon Nezumi is fam with, since in my very central-eastern european culture, we mostly just mention him, so expect a lot of unknown references on writers mainly from my lil country, plus random words in either french, latin, heck, maybe even japanese or any other slavic/latin languages, i don't even know what country or place this should take in, soo i am keeping it ethinically ambiguos, quite like the city of no.6  
> At least you are enriching your knowledge, no?

Having left school after classes, he slowly made his way on foot towards a little suburban cafe. The sun was starting to fade out, a washed out red painting the people inside, his mother being one of them.

She was staring outside the window, lost in thoughts. Karans head shot up when he aproched her, her motherly smile forming on her lips, even though her apearance seemed to scream exhaustion. Shion hugged her tightly, then settled down in the chair with a small smile on his own face, happy to see his mom again.

”How are you, Shion?”

”I am fine, mom. What about you?”

“Very good, dear. The bakery is also going well lately.”

The conversation continued like that, surface level, before Karan seemed to be too anxious to not say it sooner: ”Are you ok, Shion, surely? No dizzy spell, no fainting, no...blackout?”

Suddenly, the atmosphere chilled. Shion knew it would reach here, so he just quietly noded, a disproportioned smile on his face.

Karan visibly relaxed, before she just continued. ”Thats good,then, ahem. Your father, ...he wished to tell you to continue studying hard, and don’t make problems. ...though I know you’re a very good boy, Shion, i know. Right?” she hopefully looked at him. He had stiffened up at the mention of him.

A good boy, huh. ’Aren’t I? Since homo homini lupus est.’ ”...of course, mom.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- His mother had driven him back to school, since it was getting dark outside. He sludged towards his room, an expresionless look on his face since no one was around.

Finally reaching his room, he twisted the knob, expecting to see just his roomate Yamase inside, who was a gentle older boy who Shion got along well with.

To his surprise, besides a visibly uncomfortable Yamase, thereupon his bed, was Nezumi. He was on his back, legs crossed, and like always reading a book. Nezumi’s head raised when the door opened, and only clicked his tongue at the dumbfound look on Shions face. Nezumi jumped off gracefully, before aproaching him while saying: ”You really took your sweet time, leaving this poor suitor to wait for your highness...’Dreary the horn sounds in the eve on the hill... and I see/Under a tree, love, thou art waiting for me’.”He sweetly recited the poem, looking like a forlorn lover.

Shion couldn’t help the smile that formed on his lips at his behavior, and only gave a small tired giggle, to which Nezumi had a small, hidden worry at his tiredness.

“Anyway, we have a little trip to make, your highness.”

“What? Where?” Shion was very surprised.

“It’s about the place I told you before, now let’s go, we don’t have time to waste.” He said, softly pushing him towards the door.

“But, won’t we get in trouble?”

“No buts, let’s gooo.” Nezumi turned to Yamase, “As long as no one spill the beans, right?”, making a slicing gesture at his neck in his direction, where Shion couldn’t notice.

Yamase gulped, “Of course, Mao-san…” sweat drenching him. “Great!” said Nezumi with a faux sweet smile, before pushing Shion out completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little more exposure, sprinkle sprinkle--  
> Todays choice of song is masochism tango https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8dky1VsJqUk  
> for a certain reader, you know who i mean, hehehe  
> And the short snippet of poem is from Eve on the hill, Eminescu.


	4. --sometimes easily ignored--

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A first time for one night, what would i not give to have your light in my life?  
> (me at my attempts at writing poetry)  
> This chap feels a little rough(ha!) around the edges to me, but i feel too tired to even try to look over it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo, we might have some spicyness today  
> i think it's easily the longest chapter so far, and it's almost all smut  
> Huh.

Nezumi had been pulling him along for the past fifteen minutes, even forcing Shion to jump the back fence of the school since Shion couldn’t get out without permission( then how did Nezumi get in, he doesn’t live on campus?).

”Comee onnn, your highness! You really don’t have a delinquent bone in you, up,up!” 

Behind the school there was the little forest that surrounded the city, and they had to go in deeper,apparently. Nezumi didn’t seem to stop soon, and the Shion who was initially a bit aprehensive, was getting very excited at the scenery around, even when the foliage was getting thicker and thicker , his ecologist nature rearing its head out. The night was cloudless, and the moon was clear,peeking out of the tree tops. 

Nezumi’s hand was cool, but his was warm, making the perfect combination on this impromptu walk. Though it was a bit hard to not stumble since they didn’t have a flashlight on them, how did Nezumi even see? Finally stoping, Nezumi pulled him in the front, before shielding his prying eyes with his hands. 

Shion couldn’t help the shiver that shoot through him when Nezumi’s breath touched his ear in a low, deep whisper: ”Almost there, mon fleur.” 

A step over a branch, one to the side to avoid a pit, third, forth... 

And the fifth didn’t came, but hands came off his face when they stopped, the sudden vision before him like no else. Like a fairytale, there stood nature,and Shion could understand the anguish of the Little Prince when faced with his beautiful, mortal flower. 

A big wisteria tree was in the middle of the clearing, verdant almost knee high grass swaying in the chill wind of early september. Almost like a painting, swishes of that lovely wisteria purple seemed to pop out against the green surroundings, a little live painting. 

From behind, the star struck Shion felt Nezumi take his hand, pulling him forward again, without a word, as if that stillness and quiet would break forever if even one word was spoken. They reached undearneath the vast crown of the tree, which let small rays of moonlight spill like clusters of stars on the ground. Shion, in his excitement, couldn’t help talking.

”This wisteria tree is so big! It should be over 50 years old, and the color is amazing...since it can grow here it must be a wisteria floribunda! ” Shion was about to continue his wild gesturing when he realized the other hadn’t said a word. 

Turning around, he meet with Nezumi’s gaze, warm, and gentle, as if saying, you really are an airhead, fondly. Paired with his usual smirk, Shion couldn’t help the blush that overcame him, so he just quieted down when he saw Nezumi reach up, managing to snap off some long branches, before looking around for something. 

Shion was about to ask, but Nezumi shut him up with a simple galnce, before pointing at the root, ergo, for him to sit on. So Shion did. After Nezumi seemed to deem his search complete, he settled besides him, with his back toward him, and started making ...a flower crown? 

Huh, color me surprised. 

Soon enough, Nezumi seemed to finish, and he turned around. Shion didn’t get to say anything before the crown was showcased to him, Nezumi having a satified smirk on his face as if asking for praise, before forcing it down on his head so it wouldn’t fall off easily. 

Shion could only gasp in surprise, before gingerly touching the petals in his peripheral view. Nezumi seemed to have braided alongside the wisteria some wild long grasses that had a white tint, and a type of white purplish poppies, possibly papaver somniferum, he believes. The crown was dainty, and made his doll like face even more so, Nezumi couldn’t help staring at the way it made his aster colored eyes pop out even more, like flowers on a snowy day. 

”Happy birthday, Shion.” 

”Huh?” 

”It’s 12 o’clock,september 7.” 

There was pause. Shion was, in the simplest words, shocked. He remembered, huh? 

”Thank you...”he said earnestly, and if his eyes got a little misty, then thats just between them.

Nezumi just got up, muttering that it was nothing with an embarrassed expresion, and pulled out of his rucksack a thin blaket he spread on the ground, heaving heavily as he layed on it, before beckoning him over. And so they lay in silence for a while, but the silence was broken when Nezumi said: ”Your highness, shall we start part two of your gift?”, as he raised himself on his forearms, staring straight in his face. 

”And what is part two?” Shion asked coyly. Nezumi didn’t answer. 

He raised himself fully, caging Shion between his arms. Shion was a bit...surprised? He didn’t even know himself, this was new teritory, and why did Nezumi have to look so good hovering over him?! 

Panic didn’t manage to stay long enough before Nezumi had kissed him; slow, languid, only a press of lips, before becoming increasingly deeper, his tongue invading his mouth. 

Being the virgin he is, though he doubted Nezumi not also being one, he was very inexperienced. How does one even respond in such a situation? 

But, despite everything, the feeling that preveiled was a warm contentness, happiness to be here. Though it was obvious Nezumi was trying to be careful and gentle, it was not long before things got a bit rougher, Shion barely managing to displace his glasses before he felt hands rucking his sweater up his sides, butterfly touches making his heart flutter. Shion raised his hands, one to rest on the nape of Nezumi’s neck and the other on his cheek, gingerly. He gasped when he felt Nezumi straighten up, resting on his hind legs, before pulling Shion as well. 

The goal was to take his sweater off, but after he did, their movements a lil unmatched, somehow, they managed to bonk their heads together, Shion’s chin hitting Nezumi’s scalp. There was a pause after the colective yelps off pain, Nezumi looking incredulously at him. 

Shion’s blush somehow managed to tenfold, but surprsingly, Nezumi started laughing.

”Nezumiii, stop! Hey! Miwao!” Surprised by him using his given name, he did stop, just a little.

”A natural, like always. It’s alright Shion...” he said, a surprisingly gentle, happy smile on his face that Shion couldn’t help not returning,although shyly, while the hands were back on his middle, sliding upwards his back, then back down in soothing motions, managing to reach the jagged collar-like pattern scar that encased Shions neck, giving it a few sneaky glances filled with unexplicable feelings, before kissing it gently.

Shion sighed to relieve some tension, Nezumi lowering him from his lap back down, while he shook off his own leather jacket and blouse underneath. Shion couldn’t help staring, not taking into account Nezumi chuckling. He touched his chest, lean in contrast to his more gentle curves. And once more, they sinked into sweet kisses, pants managing to be pulled off, where Nezumi took his time to litter kisses and marks all over his torso, hips and thighs, Shion trembling with thinly veiled embarrassment to see the other going downwards, lower and lower without forgething to touch each nook and cranny. 

Like a sensory overload, he had to breath, to calm his excitement down, heart quivering in anticipation and he felt heat flashes pass through him with anxiety, tears starting to lightly form on his lashes. He could hear Nezumis voice in his ear, coaxing him into steadying his breath while he worked him open with his fingers, the other hand kneading his inner thigh. 

It all felt like too much, too many sensations at once: the smell of petrichor and Nezumi overwhelming his nose, their breathing and moans echoing in his ears, the others hands feeling like cold mercury searing his skin like a second christening, all to real, but in the same time imaginary. 

He couldn’t help quipping at Nezumi to shut up, he knew he had to breath, okay?! 

Nezumi’s breath was all to warm on his neck, but he couldn’t help the thin moan he let out when he felt him bitting at the junction between his neck and shoulder, tears finally dripping down his face,which imbolded the other to bite deeper, taking advantage of Shion being distracted to start pushing inside of him. Still, it wasn’t like he wouldn’t notice. Feeling that thick lenght enter him, he tightened his grip on Nezumi’s hair and nape, thighs trappping Nezumi in an almost deadly grip. He searched for the others mouth, barely managing to see Nezumi licking his lips tinted by blood, dawn grey eyes staring straight in his soul, framed by the black as night strands that seemed to tickle his face despite not being so long, and Shion’s breath catched. 

The rhytim was slow at first, going deeper and faster increasingly, but still not feeling desperate. Shions eyes were half lidded, he couldn’t help staring at the man in front of him, who’s breath was laboured, littered with groans, bitting his lip. Shion pulled him down, kissing him gently, one hand gliding down Nezumi’s back...to feel a mismatch of textures?

Nezumi gave a shiver of his own because of the sensitive scar tissue, but he shot him a look filled with cloudy anger, not meant for him. He raised his hands to pat Shion’s ruffled feathery hair that grew to hover over his shoulders, silky to the touch like always,a favourite of his, before fixing the falling crown to remain on his head, deeming Shion a little flower that he is currently stealing, enjoying the dishevelled,ravaged look the other had . 

”Not now.” was the only thing Nezumi told him,and Shion didn’t push since he knew Nezumi didn’t like to be coddled, so he sighed,and continued stroking his scar.

”It seem we match, neh?” he said,giggling, managing to lighten the atmosphere. Suddenly, Nezumi straightened up again, Shion dragged against him, chest to chest, the position making his lenght slide impossibly deeper, making Shion gasp harshly, a fresh wave of tears spilling out when he gripped his hips and continued to ram inside of him hard enough to feel like he was trying to break him. 

Shion, who was struggling to even keep straight, was a stark contrast to Nezumi who was chuckling at how easily he lost his composure, slotting his mouth against his, pressing in with his tongue, their teeth slightly knocking, as if to devour him whole with pain and pleasure. 

Soon enough, Nezumi’s thrusts felt more abrupt, nearing his climax. Shion felt like invisible ants were biting his extremities, trembling harder at the surging feeling gathering in his gut, vision suddenly whitening when the knot suddenly losened, and he finnaly came with a drawn out moan that was swallowed by Nezumi’s mouth, who was currently tormented by the delicious heat that Shions insides offered him, tightening around him, before he too released with a bit-off groan, filling Shion up with his cum. 

The sensation was strange, but the dazed Shion didn’t hate it, thinking that it was a testament of their act, surprisingly searing. Nezumi slightly pulled off of him, but Shion tightened himself around him to stop him from pulling out. 

”Let’s stay like this a little more...” said Shion, with a breathy voice and puppy eyes--how could nezumi, a mere mortal man, say no ? 

”Of course, my spoiled prince.” before he tried to switch their positions, so Shion could rest on his chest. The clearing finally regained it’s calmness, the two lovers resting underneath the tree, fighting off the chill with the overbearing warmth of their bodies. 

Nezumi carded his hands through Shions hair, who was listening to his heartbeat, remembering how Nezumi had told him when they were still no more than strangers and Shion was enthusiasticly questioning the other, wanting to know everything about him, that the only thing that Shion needed to know was that he was alive, that he still had a pulse.

Finally displacing the crown from his head and setting it aside, Nezumi began murmuring a poem in his ear: ”Young lioness, love 

leaped forth into my face. 

Tensely lurked me

some time ago. 

It’s white fangs sunk in my face, 

the lioness bit, today, into my face.’’

Shion gave and exhausted chuckle at his theatrics, continuing to rest against his chest, contentness filling his mind as sleep called him into his embrace, and the last thing he heard was Nezumi’s soft sigh:

”Living people are warm, huh...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poem for today is Young lioness, love -by Stănescu.


	5. --but so easy to bring up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, back on track.

A feeling of burning warmth has been bothering Shion since some time ago, squirming in his sleep.

It felt the way the sun did when he didn’t have sunscreen on, since his skin was sensitive—’Did I forget to close the blinds?’

Turning in his sleep, he felt an uncomfortable feeling, well, everywhere, before he suddenly hit a mass of something.

‘What the–‘

He didn’t have time to finish his train of thoughts before this something groaned, before suddenly shooting up, accidently making Shion fall down with a yelp.

The mass suddenly turned in his direction, and he realized one fact—no, two—that that was Nezumi he saw,and two, they were both still very naked and still very much in the forest—fuck.

He gave a hard shiver at the chill September air, grateful to gods it was still somewhat warmish, because it could very well lead to—

“Ha-ha-hichoo!”

Suddenly, Nezumi’s laugh broke the silence, while Shion, full of embarrassement, kicked in his direction, but Nezumi just avoided it by reaching for some clothes, throwing Shions sweater at him, who gladly pulled it over his head.

“Hah~ just like a kitten!” Nezumi continued to chuckle while pulling his underwear and pants on, Shion avoiding his gaze timidly, starting to dress himself. Though he soon realized that he felt just a tad too uncomfortable to walk, so he just—stayed there, to think what the hell he should even do now.

“You alright your highness?” Nezumi said crouching down besides him, concern clear in his eyes despite the smirk on his lips.

Like a small string of tension because of uncertainity being cut, Shion felt calmer: “I am okay, just a little uncomfortable.” he said with a smile, moving to take Nezumi’s hand in his own. Yeah, he is okay now.

\----- Fuck. Fuck. Fuck! What was the time even??

Shit, will they even manage to get to class, like, at all?

“Nezumi, this all your fault!” yelled Shion at the others back, running full power, feeling his knees weak at the sudden strain.

“Tch.”

“See? You can’t even defend yourself!”

“Shion, I swear to god if you don’t shut up—”

\----

A little later they finally managed to get in front of the class, but before Shion could say otherwise, Nezumi just slammed the door open, entering as if he owned the place, Shion trailling in after him, out of breath, simply sinking in a crouch.

“I just…need a second.”

Nezumi snorted.

The poor startled teacher, who seemed to be the substitute for their pregnant literature teacher(good riddance,thought Nezumi), only meekly asked for their names and reason for their tardiness.

“Miwao Mao, Shion Hano. Sorry, miss. It seemed we both just woke up late and met accidently in the hallway.” He said, pointing in each of their direction, all the while trying to sound charming.

“Ah, um, okay. But just this one time I will forgive you, make sure there isn’t a second time.” the shy teacher said, coyly looking up at Nezumi.

Huh. _Huh_. Shion narrowed his eyes, but Nezumi just pulled his arm in the direction of his seat, shooting the substitute a charming smile, before just pushing him in front since his seat was in the back.

Shion tried to be rational, and just continued to his seat, or he would have if not for someone suddenly sticking his foot out, Shion tripping over it. Maybe, on a normal day, he wouldn’t have taken such a tumble, but since his lower half was weak, plus the running he did, he just crumbled forward like a leaf, feeling like his very bones hurt.

He raised his eyes in the direction of the foot which almost managed to escape unnoticed--hearing the sound of a chair scratching the floor-- seeing it belonged to a new face, a new student perhaps?

But what was his problem.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean it.”

“You—” he heard a familiar voice say.

Shion may have believed it if not for the grin on his face, which just made his gut scream liar.

But he stood up,and dusted himself off, giving the other a smile: “It happens.”

The brown haired boy just turned to chuckle at his deskmate, mock-whispering: “Did you see how he fell? What a pansy!”

Shion simply ignored him, shooting Nezumi, who was already closing in, a glance: _I’m fine, let it be._

How could Nezumi accept that? But seeing Shion’s seriousness, he huffed, shooting the assaultant a glare, before sitting down.

“What’s his problem?” the boy asked his deskmate, who shrugged his shoulders, whispering something in his ears. “Is that so?”, he said , looking in Shion’s and Nezumi’s direction, a glint passing his eyes.

The worried teacher asked him if he was okay, and he answered affirmatively, the class continuing without a hitch. He rubbed the collar of his shirt against his scar, feeling as if he had to manually facilitate air into his lungs, he had to breath.

\---

For a moment there, he felt the clutches of anger teasingly enclasping him, as if teasing his emotions, white fog framing his vision.

**_Ignorant fool, destroy_** —

\--no.

He snapped out of it fast, the situation not too bad.

One may ask, why so angry? It was an asshole yeah, but still, not so bad, right?

Wrong.

What many people overlook is how someone who has bottled their reactions and emotions due to different bad experiences might not handle any sort of incovience later in life due to the exhaustion that followed. Anything felt like a threat, an irritation, paranoie clawing out with red claws full of anger, anger that Shion tried to somp down as much as possible. No.

A deep breath, exhale. Another. Burrow trembling hand and numbing fingertips in your sleeve. Tense your legs, look down. Exhale.

\---

Class finished soon enough, and a concerned Nezumi followed after.

After a barrage of qipped questions, Nezumi deeply sighed before catching himself doing it, just clicking his tongue after.

“I don’t like him.”

“Do you think I do?”

“Listen Shion, if he even tries to pull shit like that again you better tell me, who does he—”

“It’s alright. I’ll just ignore him, he should get bored soon enough.”

“What,Shion—”

“Drop it,Nezumi. It’s not worth it.” Shion finally said exasperated.

“Why are you getting defensive??” Nezumi said, annoyed himself.

“I’m not—” _**‘but you are’**_. He sighed, irritation leaving him, an abyssal-like empty feeling following.

“It’s just not worth it.” He muttered.

“Shion.” Said Nezumi, blank face moving closer.

“Nezumi.”said Shion, with a placating, empty smile, a bit flustered at him being so close in public. He took a step back. _**‘Defensive’.**_

“Stop making that face, it gives me hijji-bijjis.”

The talk wasn’t over, but it was Nezumi’s way of showing concilliantion.

Shion just laughed, _‘I’m not.’_

\---

Vaguely, Shion remembered a poem they had once studied in class:

'Sound asleep were the coffins of lead,

And flowers of lead and funeral vestment—

I stood alone in the tomb…and there was wind…

And the wreaths of lead creaked.

Upturned my love of lead lay asleep

On flowers of lead, and i began to call it-

I stood alone beside the corpse... and it was cold...

And it’s wings of lead were hanging.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't come at me about the sneezing. This very one happens to sneeze exactly like that, and it's not cute, it's mortifying. Imagine you're in class full of dumb kids and you sneeze like that, in quick successions. Not fun.


	6. Some things you carry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small warning to anyone who may have experienced stuff like bullying, it is the topic of this chapter.

  


Okay, maybe he was being defensive.

Little things continued to happen since that boy—who he found out was named Gregory something something, he didn’t care— came to their class.

He was the epitome of narcissistic fuckers, so confident in his greatness when there wasn’t anything to back it up, one would want to think why all bullys seem the same—thats because they are. All of them, just sad pathethic spoiled little kids that were given the world when young and thought they owned it, or not having been given enough attention when young that now they think because they didn’t have it, no one should.

He hated them.

So much. How can one be so ignorant, so invasive, so entitled? Why did he choose him as a target? Was it because he looked weak, or different? Did it ick him that Shion didn’t think he deserved his attention or care?

But no matter how much Shion thought, he couldn’t understand; because there **_was nothing to understand.’ Shit like them don’t understand anything until you force them to, they need to learn they are nothing more than sheep.You are their herder, need to trample them like you did be—’_**

”Shion?”

”Hum...”

”Really Shion? If I knew you’d be so muddleheaded I’ll just have gone to speak to the wall.” Safu’s berating tone was just like echos in his ears. He couldn’t concentrate.

”Sorry, Safu. I just didn’t sleep well last night.”

Safu gave him an unconvinced glance. The same one Nezumi gave him when he asked him if that Greg was leaving him alone. Because of Nezumi’s own head-strongness, he refused to pry even more, basicly waiting for Shion to tell him, It was the first time it played in Shions favour.

It helped that they only shared the literature course, where Greg seemed to leave him alone. In all other classes, there were all types of petty-bullying being displayed. From taking his notes before a test, his jacket being misplaced, giggling or making fun of him loudly right when he’d pass by or ’accidently’ bumping into him. There is just so much one person could handle, because even an anthill : ugly, dumb, weird, loner, nerd,boring, worthless—

Not the first time he heard them, but. It still stings. It continues to sting. Days after, months, years—he won’t forget them. He can’t.

But, no matter how many times this happens, in any shape or form, he can’t understand how to react.

How no cared about what was happening. Mybe not actively participating. But standing there. Whispering, giggling, glad it wasn’t them, _judging—_ like they were better for not standing out, for being at the beck and call of others— _they were just sheep indeed, mindless, empty, apathetic._

**_Pathetic._ **

”It’s better its him and not me.”

Should he keep silent? **_’they’ll trample over you, mock you, call you weak’._**

Should I tell a teacher? _’Will they believe me, even if they did, can they do something about it, since I heard he’s the grandmaster’s son?’_

What to do ? To respond with the same actions? Won’t it make him like them? **_’You aren’t like them. You are worse, show them, make them cower—like you always do. You know you are just a wolf in a sheeps clothes. You know you are a faker. A fake. A copy of what they think you are.’_**

**_\-------------------------------------_ **

Another morning. Another hell.

Shion was good at lying, especially at lying to himself—he can tell himself everything is okay on a normal day.

But he’s tired. He has been for a while. A very long while. Like he was living in a constant summer, torrid and dry, and he is so thirsty _, so thirsty._

He doesn’t feel like getting up. He feels like crying himself to sleep, because he’s being pathetic. Indeed, maybe the other was right, maybe he is worthless, maybe _he_ was right _._. Not knowing how to move with not enough information, so panicky. So sad and boring—won’t everyone just get bored of him? Mybe it’s better to distance himself in the end, they deserve better.

He did end up going to class after all, deeming the aftermath of skipping too bothersome. It was a sludge, a tiring one—having to keep up all those apearances of being normal, simple , good boy.

He hated them. All of them.

”Shion?”

Huh? He looked up, seeing Nezumi with a blank face one. He felt his throat itch, a fit of coughs following, wet and gasp-like.

”Shion, aren’t you taking you treatment for the cold?”

”I am. You know that they leave me slower than most.” He said in a snappy tone.

”Your higness, really, you are—neverminid.”

Nezumi plopped himself in the seat in front of him.

”You know i’m not the type to talk about shit like these, but—Shion , you are worrying me.” Nezumi said exaperated.

In a normal day, Shion might have been happy that Nezumi was worrying over him, but now, now; he just wants to be _alone,_ which might have been why his reply came out sharp, hateful:”I didn’t ask you to worry over me!”

There was silence, and Nezumi was visibly shocked.

Finally realizing what he said, Shion was about to apologize, but Nezumi just got up, no words given, and with no look back, just left the class.

It was later that day, after Shion endured hours of the usual shit besides the situation with Nezumi, the remorse he felt, the welled up hatred gathered over the years all were stirring inside of him like a hurricane, the storm after the calm. He knew that he can’t enjoy anything for long, why is he continuing—

A sob sounded out, quiet, more of a shaky breath. And there were more to follow. He tried to stop them, think of something else, _anything, please_ , _anything!_ But there was nothing. He just crumpled like a leaf, face burning and tears falling like a waterfall, suddenly not able to feel his legs. He was trembling harder than before, and his hands felt cold, white dots swimming in his vision. He can hear them, whispering— _what is wrong with him? Weirdo—_ but he is drained, he can’t think, _he can’t think_ , **_he can’t move without thinking._**

”Get a load of this guy! Oh my god, is he crying??”

Greg’s voice reached his ears, in a subconscious way, he already tensed up at the sound of it.

He felt his hair being pulled back, face unwillingly exposed.

”He really is! You really are a pansy.”

He felt extreme disgust at the touch.

”Don’t touch me! ” he said sharply, in a low tone.

The other boy was surprised for a moment, and let go.

”It’s not like i want to, maybe i’d be transmitted your weirdness.” And started laughing, his goons following.

”Can you be more mindless than that?”

”Wha..what?”

”I said: can you be more dimwitted to laugh at something like that you deaf fuck?”

The silence that followed after was sublime. No one who knew Shion expected him to blurt out such words so bluntly, so uncaringly. It felt freeing.

For a moment, Greg didn’t know how to react at his suddeness,expecting him to be silent like always.

”You, you—”

”Can’t act all high and mighty now, heh.”

Greg was filled in embarassament when the laugh of others was directed at him, not with him like before. In anger, he charged forward, gripping Shions collar, getting all in his face.

”You! You pathetic piece of shit! Grew a tongue, have you? Let’s see where this bravado will all go to when you see your little boyfriend isn’t here to save you!” He raised his fist, ready to punch.Murmured cries of shock were heard in the crowds.

Adrenaline started to take the place of the empityness left after crying. After all, isn’t anger the easiest to summon?

**_’You aren’t their toy.’_ **

Shion raised his hands, barely catching the fist in them, slightly using the force to distance himself.

_Yes, he wasn't._

If the other got too close, he won’t stand a chance.

Like a fool, the oher tried to go again. Grabbing the arm with his right hand, Shion ducked underneath, hitting Gregs legs from underneath him.

But Shion forgot about the other two. After Greg hit the locker in front of him, his nose was bloody. The two boys were gripping his arms hard behind him , and even if he struggled , he couldn’t break free.

It was visible Greg was furious beyond words, not even stoping to speak before he charged at him, blood red face like a devil, managing to finally hit Shion, straight in the jaw, lip breaking. He felt his glasses fly off, a voice he swears might have been Safu’s yelling his name in the crowd , could have even been broken if he hadn’t moved his face away.

_**They were.** _

For a while, Shion didn’t even register the pain, head hanging in shock. What was a defensive stance was starting to become foggy in his mind. _A battle?_

**_JUSTDESTROYNOW!_ **

**_destroy?_ **

**_EVERYTHING._ ** **__**

The string snapped. There is no going back.

He thrashed hard, the suddeness of it having taken everyone off guard.

If before it was hard to think, now there was just a buzz, louder and louder, he doesn’t hear, he has tunnel vision, he doesn’t feel anything but anger. Vitriolic, all consuming.

He punched that fucker right in his eye, but he didn’t stop. Right after he pushed him hard, Greg falling to the ground.

The crash off his head against the pavement was hollow, able to strike fear in the hearts of anyone, but Shion only felt it wasn’t loud enough.

So, he hovered over the other, grabing him by the collar, and before anyone reacted, he raised his head.

Before thunking it with all his force against the ground. Again, and again.

But hands pulled him back, Greg, though a bit dazed, scrambling from under him.

He turned around at the boy who pulled him back, not giving him a chance to react when he just kneed him hard, and when doubled over, hit him in the back of his head with his elbow.

He was single-minded in his task. He turned around, everyone able to see the emptiness on his face, the blankness in his eyes. He moved towards Greg, who was trying to make it to the crowd, but Shion just pulled him back, kneeing him in the back, the gasp of pain the other let out not giving him respite, so he threw him on the ground, like a dirty rag.

And moved in again.

But from the crowd, he heard a dear voice calling his name. Maybe he went insane. ' ** _Aren’t you already? '_**

But hands grasped him and pulled him to a stop, his name uttered in a plea again: ”Shion!”

He turned his eyes to blankly stare at the other.

”Shion...please. Stop.Just stop.”he heard the other pleading, but he didn’t understand.

”Why?”his cold voice asked.

”What...?Shion, this...is not you.Mon fleur, look at me. It’s alright, I’m here...” the soft crooning started to register in his ears, Nezumi’s cold hands cupping his cheeks slowly waking him up, his dawn grey a wake up call.

...what did he do? He just... he feels dizzy.

Nezumi noticed his awareness coming back when small drop of tears started to form on his lashes, probably from the pain,eyes regaining their life, and Nezumi felt pain for the first time in his heart when he saw how his now red splotchy bruised jaw and bloody lips trembled. ”Nezumi...”

But Shion didn’t manage to finish when a voice yelled out: ”Teachers!The teachers are coming.”

As if realization finally hit him, Shion’s eyes widened, but he didn’t manage to act when a determined look pushed on Nezumi’s face.

Nezumi looked at Shion’s hands, both hands having the knuckles bruised badly, but not having split open too much, blood having only trickled. 

So, he made a decision.

Pulling the slevees of Shion’s sweater down to reach his palms, the response to Shion’s confused ’Nezumi?’ was him lightly pushing him in the direction of the crowd. And without a look back, he charged in Greg’s direction, who starteld and confused, tried to retreat.

The only thing his figure managed to do was the recieve the full force of Nezumi’s fist, who’s dark eyes foretold death.

”Trash” spit out Nezumi, rearing again after pushing him into the wall before Shion managed to get there.

”Nezumi, what are you— ! ”

”Student Mao! Stop right this instant!” yelled a tall figure, a teacher who came right in time to see Nezumi throw the second punch, the blood on his recently split knuckles clearly showing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like i have burned out all my energy in this one.  
> Short snippet of a poem--Oven, by Bacovia  
>  There are several corpses in town, darling,  
> And I came to tell you just that;  
> On the bier, because of the heat in town -  
> Slowly the corpses rot.


	7. It is so easy, with you

It was almost dead quiet in the waiting room.

Both Shion and Nezumi have been seated on opposite sides of the room, Shion unable to even raise his eyes, head hanging low, shoulder hunched tightly in, shame filling his every thought. Greg had been taken to the nurse since his injuries were deemed too worse to wait.

Shion clenched his fists in his sweater, still hidden out of fear of putting Nezumi in more trouble. Right now he didn’t have the courage of even glacing at him, even if he could feel his burning gaze.

They were waiting for their parents to come before they could enter the pricipals office. Fights in No. 6 were extremely looked down upon, so Shion doesn’t even know how things could play out.

Finally, the door burst open, a worried Karan rushing in, looking everywhere, until spotting Shion, rushing straight at him to just envelope him in a crushing hug.

”Shion, my baby, what happended to you!?” Karan said, cupping his cheeks to check the damage, anger welling up in her eyes.

”Mom...” Shion finally felt like he couldn’t hold it anymore, and tears started to pour out weakly.

From the door a couple entered almost right after Karan, the man looking as frantic as Karan did, quickly aproaching Nezumi.

”Nezumi! Are you alrigth?” the man asked concerned. He was a man in his late thirties, and had somewhat sharp features, eyes the same color as Nezumi’s, but brown hair.

Following in was a more tactful woman, who looked around the room while letting her husband fuss over the boy, her eyes catching Shion’s for a second, as black as her hair was, like the night.

Nezumi’s parents? Shion only heard mentions of them until now, nothing concrete. But that woman’s eyes held the same sharpness Nezumi’s had, chlling. He looked away. Until he heard her speak: ”Is he the kid you beat up?”

”Mama, no...it’s...complicated?” Nezumi looked a bit cross, looking in his direction, but Shion avoided his eyes at the last second.

”Dumbass, why are you asking me?” she said, crossing her arms. Karan looked at them askance from her kneeling posture. Embarrassed, his dad only said: ”Sana, please.”

”Humph!” Shion couldn’t help but feel a bit amused at how similar Nezumi’s mom was to him.

The door to the office opened, the secretary beckoning them in before closing the door.

The office felt too stuffy, like a grueling judgement day. The principal was an elderly gentleman, with a small smile seemingly always on his face.

He offered seats to the parents, Shion and Nezumi standing on the their respective sides.

Not wasting a second the principal began: ”Now, i believe all are aware why we are here. What I want right now is for the kids to explain the situation, since the other party is unable to, and how everyone is involved. Is that alright?”

The parents nodded, and after a moment both did too.

The principal thought for a moment, before looking at Shion.

”If I corectly remember, you are the victim, yes?”

Shion nodded after a while passed, unsure of the statement.

**_Are you?_ **

The principal nodded, but before he could ask something else, Nezumi stepped up.

Shion was about to open his mouth, but Nezumi started taliking right away: ”Mr, is it alright if I speak first? Shion is probably still to shaken up.”

A decisive tone, sure of himself, challenging. The principal was surprised for a second, but he just nodded: ”That would be sensible, go on.”with a wave of his hand.

And so Nezumi did, taking a deep breath, shooting a silencing glance at Shion: ”The situation is like this: since this asshole has entered school—”

”Nezumi.” His mother warned.

”—he seemed to have a problem with Shion, i saw him tripping him up when they first met, purposely displacing his things so he couldn’t find them in need, talking about him behind his back—”

”You knew??” Shion was surprised. Had Nezumi accidently saw him do that?

Nezumi continued, not even shooting him a glance: ”As I said, petty things, but I could see how it affected Shion over time, but he didn’t want to say anything out of fear of not being trusted—”

”Why did he think that?” Sana said before the others could.

”Oh my god, can you not interupt me anymore?” he said, shooting her a glare, his mother responding in kind.

”I don’t know why exactly,” Nezumi continued, ”but I know him well enough to know he doesn’t like unnecessary conflict.”

”Shion...” Karan said, eyes welling with tears, a knowing look in her eyes, hugging him again.

Shion felt the burn of embarrassment sear him, ’Why did he say that? He doesn’t want pity, he doesn’t...’ his head hung low, eyes empty.

Nezumi went on, not willing to turn to look at him.

”I tried to make him confess, but he was stubborn;I thought he'd come to me if things got worse, so I didn't push, letting him deal with it; which he never did. It was that I was contemplating how to say something to convince him when his friend Safu came to tell me that Shion started crying in front of his locker, before that asshole” Sana didn’t correct him this time, eyes glinting with understanding, ”had came up to him to taunt him for it, aparently punching him in the face, as you see.” He gestured in his general direction, the principal doing so. ”So i rushed there. When I saw them harming Shion... I admit, I saw red. Next thing I knew I was punching that shitbag. Shion tried to stop me, but I didn’t let him. They deserved it.”

”So you claim you are the only one who punched back?”

”Yes. Do you even see him? He’s as thin as a stick, he’s harmless.”Nezumi snorted.

The principal was about to say something, but Shion shoot up.

”Nezumi, you can’t do this! Mr, it’s my fault, i gauded them on, I was the on who beat them up! Nezumi is just trying to—”

”Shion!”

Shion went up front, tears tracks having left his face red and pitiful. He was about to pull up his sleeves, but Nezumi caught his arm, tugging him towards him. His mom and Nezumi’s parents shot up, Sana yelling his name.

But Nezumi tightened his grip, and for the first time since they fought, he looked him straight in the eyes, as if challenging him to say anything. He loosened his grip, face turning soft, hands raising to cup his face, wiping a stray tear with his thumb.

”It’s alright Shion. I know you are scared something might happen to me, but I have to tell the truth. I did it of my own accord, you aren’t guilty of anything. They won’t let Greg get away with what he did, right?” he looked in the principals direction.

If he didn’t know the truth, he might have believed them. Shion knew the second meaning of the words: don’t step in, i did it because I wanted to.

Shion was about to protest, but the principal sighed. ”I see. Young man, you are very loyal,but you shouldn’t give in to anger. If I may ask, what is your relationship, since you even fought for him?” Nezumi paused, but soon realized he could take advantage of it, so tightening the grip on Shions shoulders, said: ”He is my boyfriend, sir.”

Everyone in the room was shocked, even Shion. But a glint of understanding passed the pricipals eyes, nodding again. He looked pitfully at Shion.

”It’s alright, you are the victim here. Though I’m sorry to tell you I’d have to talk to young Gregory as well, and maybe that Safu you spoke of.”

”It’s okay, I trust you’ll make a good judgement.” Nezumi said, giving him a look filled with meaning.

”Of course, though i have to inform you that you’ll be punished as well, since the injuries the other student has are worse than simple defense. But taking into account the reason, you’ll be suspended only for the next 2 days.”

Nezumi nodded, and to the surprise of everyone, Karan was the first to object.

”He doesn’t deserve it!”

”...madam, I understand your worry, but my hands are tied. Gregorys parents could ask for far worse if I don’t do anything.”

Everyone was silent in understanding. But Shion felt dizzy, dizzier than before, white spots filling his vision and a gut wrenching squirm his stomach.

”I think I’m going to faint...” he said in a weak voice, barely heard by Nezumi, who was right behind him. His eyes flashed with worry, and he turned fully in his direction.

”Shion, calm down, it’s alright.” While gently pushing him the hallway, where an open window was, propping him against it.

Karan was right behind, while Nezumi’s parents glanced in concern, nodding at the principal before also leaving. All three adults looked on in surprise at Nezumi, who was gently fanning Shions pale face.

His eyes were empty, as if he was faraway, his mom looked more than concerned, going to cradle his head, speaking softly to him. Soon, Shion regained a semblace of control. But the first thing he did after waking up was to lounge at Nezumi, who caught off guard, was pushed against the wall.

Shion wasn’t looking angry, though, he looked conflicted, so Nezumi just looked back at him with an equally empty look. But soon, Shion broke, murmuring whys against his chest, Nezumi simply sighing, holding him tight.

”Let’s go.” He said to the dazed adults, before already marching away; he reached the parking lot where Karan pointed to her car, so he rested Shion against it.

Shion wasn’t crying anymore, but he had a soulless look on his face, slidding downwards to squat.

”Shion, you are the one who told me before, that no matter what, I’m always welcome to ask for help. Why don’t you apply it to yourself? And don’t give me the ’it’s different bullshit’.”

Shion shut his mouth.

”Dammit,”Nezumi swore under his breath, also going down on one knee, looking him in the eye ”If you told me a few months I’d help idiots with shit like this, I’d probably ignore you. Well, actually ask who the fuck you were since we didn’t meet yet, whatever! What I’m trying to say is that—”

”If you gave me the chance to go back in time, I would have done the very same thing. You would do the same, so why wouldn’t I?” Nezumi smiled at the last sentence, going to pet his hair, hand sliding to cup his cheek.

”You know why, don’t you?” he said teasingly.

Shion was, for a second, confused, but then his eyes glimmered; yet, he chose to shake his head.

”Ah, you are a spoiled brat, making me say it!

Shion,

I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)


	8. Author note!!

Hello, everyone!

I am sorry to say that life catched up to me, and i have to give up writing for this fic, temporarily. Therefor, this fic is now on temporary hiatus.

I will try to finish my other one first, then this one, second.

I am sorry, again. Take care everyone, see you next time!♡⁺◟(●˙▾˙●)◞⁺♡

**Author's Note:**

> Hooo  
> Didn't expect to write so much :0 ! It seems I am that type of lenghty writer, ha! Not much happened, I agree. This wor will be very much curtain fic, but also dark in some places in the future. This is very much just me fulfilling my wish to write something, but I am more than open to advice and constructive criticism.  
> I am still in hs, so updates won't be fixed, but I'll try to upload once a week.  
> This is the link to plastic love if anyone is interested https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3bNITQR4Uso  
> such inspo


End file.
